Ghostbusters: The future meets the past
by Darkness-sama97
Summary: The Ghostbusters are on one of their normal gigs when they come face to face with their daughters.None of them know that they are related and only 7 want to know. What was the lie that made Darkness hate her father and can they repair there relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hey there this is Darkness with a Ghostbusters story. I do not own any characters beside Akira, Darkness, Amanda, and Kagome.

Peter: What do they look like? Are they cute?

If you would read my story you'll find out.

Peter: Ok.

Kagome Eve Stantz

Age: 22

Personality: Happy, friendly, knows a lot about paranormal.

She is the daughter of Ray Stantz. Though she had no idea that she was Ray's daughter she always admired him out of all the Ghostbusters.

Amanda Cassandra Zeddemore

Age: 25

Personality: laid-back and rookie.

Daughter of Winston Zeddemore. She is every thing like her farther even though she hides behind a mask.

Akira Lee Spengler

Age: 28

Personality: Smart and knows a lot about electronics

Daughter of Egon Spengler. She is quite a genius when it comes to a lot of things especially electronics.

Darkness Nicole Venkman

Age: 31

Personality: Cold and cares about the others.

Daughter of Peter Venkman. She has always had a great hatred for her father cause her mother told her a lie about him. Now she has his role of being the one in charged.

Peter: You didn't described what they look like.

They're younger then you Peter plus one is your daughter. Would you really sleep with them you fucking idiot?

Peter: All besides my daughter.

Great you no what I'm out of here and do not fuck any of my characters okay?

Peter: Mumbles

Okay?

Peter fin I won't make love to any of them.

Good now say bye.

Peter: Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Wow 2 chapters in one night are I good or what.

Peter: What

Ray: Awesome

Egon: Quite fantastic

Winston: Sweet

You know you three were quiet last chapter why?

Ray: Cause we were talking to our future female selves.

And Darkness was doing what might I ask.

Darkness: Just tracking down demons and leads is all. Mumbles "And plotting plans of killing Peter."

Oh okay. Now every chapter will have very random stuff posted on it and all from our favorite group. Is that all right with every one?

Peter: Sure

Ray: Yep

Egon: That is quite a big yes.

Winston: Kay

Kagome: Hell yeah!

Amanda: Yeah

Akira: Yes young one.

Darkness is that alright with you?

Darkness: Huh yeah sure whatever.

Alright when I say go start ok?

Everyone but Darkness: Sure

Okay Ready Set Go

Peter: Armpits

Ray: Electric Magnetic Field

Egon: Computers

Winston: Cookies in milk

Kagome: Brad Pitt

Amanda: Hell

Akira: Metric units

Darkness: Death, Destruction, and Gothic.

Okay the winner is Kagome.

Kagome: Yay

Everyone else besides Darkness: Ah

Darkness: Hell. No. Limbo. No Damnit where should I send him.

Okay I am staying away from her and lets continue on to the story.

Everyone besides Darkness who is still muttering: Alright

"Hey we have a gig on 55th street." Yelled Ray from downstairs.

Every on got up and slid down the poles and over to there gear. They got suited up and got in the Echo-1.

"Any ideas of what we are going against Ray?" asked Egon from the back.

"The call said a level 5 full body entity." Replied Ray.

"Well then lets go kick ass." Said Peter.

They continued to drive to 55th street and went inside the Sedgwick hotel.

"There is a level 5 sighting at the Sedgwick hotel girls." Yelled a chestnut haired female from downstairs.

There were two poles in the abandon warehouse four girls were staying at. Tow came down at once. One fair skinned with glasses and jet-black hair, the other very dark skinned and dark brown hair. Then one more came and she had chestnut hair and green eyes. They all went to there respectful lockers and suited up. They got in the Echo-2 and went to the Sedgwick hotel.

The boys walked into the motel to see four girls talking to the manager and getting directions to the 12th floor. The girls went over to the elevator and pushed the button to go up. The boys went over to the manager and started to ask questions. They figured out that the sightings were happening on the 12th floor of the building. They went over to the elevators and near the girls.

"What are you doing here?" asked a person waiting for the elevator to come.

"There's a cockroach on 12th." Said one of the females.

"That must be one big cockroach." Replied the man.

"Big enough to bite your head off man." Said Peter. The elevator came and the girls and boys went in.

"You going up?" Ray asked.

"I'll wait for the next one." Replied the man. The ride was silent for 6 of the 12 floors.

"So you girls are here because?" Asked Peter.

"Same reason you are." Replied one of the girls.

"Huh?" Said Peter.

"Well the symbol on the sleeve of your jacket has a ghost with a line through ours has the same thing so I take it you hunt entities like us so you are here for the full body level 5 entity on floor 12, correct?" said the girl.

"Yeah." Said Peter

"So that means we are…"

"Akira will you stop talking or would you like to be tongueless?" asked one of the other girls.

"I was just making a simple observation Amanda"

"You better listen to her Amanda or else you get your ass kicked." Said a girl near Akira.

"And who said you could but into this conversation Kagome.

"God and all the cute men on Earth."

"How about all three of you shut up or else." Said a girl in the corner of the elevator. The others tensed up and shut up knowing she was serious.

"As Akira was saying you four are here to hunt the ghost on floor 12 just like we are." She said.

"Yes we are and you are?" Asked Ray

"Dr. Darkness Venkman" Said Darkness

"Really that's interesting since that's my last name." Said Peter

"Don't get your hopes up since a lot have tried to get in my pants and none has succeeded." Replied Darkness

"That was not what I was getting at and by the way I'm Peter the one beside me is Egon." Said Peter

"I'm Ray." Said Ray.

"And as I was saying the one beside Ray is Winston." Said Peter.

"Hm" was the only thing Darkness said.

DING

Everyone got off after they check there gear was on.

"Let's go separate ways." Kagome said.

"That way we could do more damage?" Asked Peter

"That way we could search better." Said Kagome looking at Peter with amusement.

"Fine with me." Said Amanda going straight ahead.

"I'll follow her." Said Winston.

"I'll go with Akira." Said Egon.

"I'll go with Kagome." Said Ray standing by Kagome

"Of course I get stuck with the idiot." Says Darkness walking to the right.

"I'm not that bad. Hey are you listening to me?" Yells Peter.

No was the only reply he got. All groups came to a T and they split up once again.

"Anyone seen anything yet?" came Ray over the walkie-talkie.

"Nope." everyone but Darkness said.

"Darkness?" Ray asked worried about her.

"Yeah I see chef Boyardee and he is quite friendly." Said Darkness looking at the chef.

"Really?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah. He plays with knifes and tries to kill people. That's my kind of friendly." Darkness said.

"Darkness your friendly and our friendly is…"

"Sorry got go. He seen me and I'm his new playmate." Darkness said.

"Be careful and get a scan." Akira said

"Kay." Replied Darkness

"Well, what do we do now." question Peter

"Look for more entities." Answered Kagome

"Akira?" Asked Darkness.  
"Yes." Replied Akira.

"Did we test the equipment?" Asked Darkness

"Uh…No." Akira answered not liking where this is going.

"Thought not cause if we did we would figure out it doesn't work." Said Darkness

"It doesn't work?" Asked Akira.

"The only thing that comes out is smoke." Said Darkness

"Yeah that means it…"Akira was saying till she got interrupted.

"Oh Shit!" Darkness exclaims.

"Darkness?" everyone yells worried about her.

"Darkness can't answer right now. She is about to become roast beef." Said a voice that sent cold chills down the others spine.

Everyone but Darkness who is STILL muttering: What happens to Darkness!

You have to wait till chapter three.

Everyone: No!

Yep I'm evil that way. Well I got to go start on chapter three. Wish me luck and everyone say bye!

Everyone: Bye!


End file.
